<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>juvenile kitten. by Prettything_uglylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210673">juvenile kitten.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie'>Prettything_uglylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fictober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>T@gged (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Pet Play, Random &amp; Short, Sexual Roleplay, Short One Shot, Shotgunning, Situational Humiliation, kitten play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates the noise: it's a 'tsking' noise that you give to a cat or a domestic animal but it still makes him grow hard in his pants and he wants to cry a bit. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Askill/Brandon Darrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fictober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>juvenile kitten.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i realized that i make brandon seem like a dick in most of my t@gged fic but I really do love him and one of these days, I will write happy brevor/trandon fic, I swear! </p><p>i hope you like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He hates the noise: it's a 'tsking' noise that you give to a cat or a domestic animal but it still makes him grow hard in his pants and he wants to cry a bit. </p><p>It feels like some type of classical conditioning for the noise like one of the cases like Pavlov's dogs or the guy who put pigeons in boxes and got them to peck a colored disk. </p><p>"C'mere, Trev," Brandon smirks, joint hanging out the side of his ridiculous mouth that Trevor can't help but want to kiss often - <em>and Jesus Christ, Trevor had never thought that he would be the kind of guy to want to hold hands with another guy or kiss him but - but Brandon makes it feel difficult, different, like something is wrong with him. </em>- and he steps closer, broken converse strangely loud on the tarmac as he moves to the rut between Brandon's legs. </p><p>Brandon tightens them like a vice around Trevor's hips and Trevor refuses the urge to moan, biting at the inside of his lip but still feels himself twitch in his pants at the action. He tries to look at his best friend in the eye but Brandon's smirking tiers and his amused orbs make him feel weak in the knees, in the heart, all over his body, and then Brandon blows the smoke from the joint out of one side of his mouth. </p><p>As though on instinct, Trevor's mouth opens as well, creating a circuit between them and Brandon smirks, leans a little closer until his face is only separated by the cloud of smoke, until he's only held off by Brandon's willpower. </p><p>He murmurs into Trevor's mouth, following that same path as the smoke from the joint, <em>"Good kitten." </em></p><p>Trevor jolts. </p><p>Brandon laughs. </p><p>It's always Brandon's game. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you like this! catching up on fictober is fun but it's even more fun if I get kudos and comments! </p><p>also,<br/>trevor: I kinda never expected myself to be this way<br/>me: yeah, you're gay we know<br/>lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>